rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Philip
Anatomy Park |voice actor = Echo Kellum |home planet = Earth|family = Joyce Smith (lover) |relationships = Joyce (lover) }}Jacob Philip is a family friend of Jerry's parents, and is later revealed to be Joyce's lover. Biography Jacob accompanied Joyce and Leonard to Christmas dinner with the Smith Family. He nearly had the front door slammed in his face by Jerry who was unaware of his existence due to his own ban on technology during Christmas. When asked who he was, Leonard introduced Jacob simply as a part of the family. During dinner, Leonard started announcing who Jacob was, but was interrupted by Jerry who asked nervously if he was his lover. Leonard corrected Jerry, saying that Jacob is Joyce's lover, and goes on to describe how Jacob and Joyce copulate while Leonard watches. Their strange swingers' arrangement makes Jerry uncomfortable but all three insist that they are happy with the relationship. Following dinner, the whole family gathered in the living room and formed a drum circle on the floor. Jacob clapped while Summer was singing. They were soon interrupted when Ethan entered unannounced and started yelling about Summer ignoring his texts. Jacob sat Ethan down and encouraged him to tell them where his anger towards Summer was really coming from. He revealed that he had in the past been molested or raped by his older brother, which lead to him and Summer reconciling. This also lead to Jacob and Joyce making out, and Leonard sneaking away into the nearby closet while unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a Superman-shirt underneath. This was cut short by Jerry, who disliked his parents' arrangement with Jacob. As blood rained down on the Earth, following Ruben's explosion, Jerry picked out a tablet for Jacob and Joyce to shift their focus to, meaning he may have learned to accept them. The original Jacob presumably became a Cronenberg in Dimension C-137. Appearance Jacob has brown skin, short dark brown hair and thick eyebrows. He is only seen dressed in a light blue button shirt with a white sweater hanging over his shoulders and tied over his chest. He wears white pants with a brown belt and brown shoes. Personality Jacob is a lighthearted, warm, kind and mannerly man. He complimented Jerry several times, on his apron and his cooking. He makes jokes when he feels he is able to, like when Joyce had spilled food on her face. He is easily emotionally touched, as seen when Joyce kissed Leonard and all three of them held hands. Jacob is also very supportive. As seen when he encouraged Ethan to express where his anger towards Summer was coming from, goading him into revealing in the past he had been molested or raped by his brother. Leading to the reconciliation between the two teenagers. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Anatomy Park" Season 2 *"Total Rickall" (Cameo) Trivia *Jacob Philip was seen in the background of a scene in "Total Rickall." Gallery Jacob Model.png|Character Model sheet Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Characters